


Weighted

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, City Bicycle Castiel, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gags, Implied/Referenced Underage, Knot Slut Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Name-Calling, Needy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Object Insertion, Objectification, Older John, Omega Castiel, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Slut Castiel, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top John, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel was going out of his mind, fuzzy from the scent of Alpha arousal and the lingering scent of Alpha Rut.





	Weighted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Paperweight Mentioned](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8677fe6b057d6f4b9e9dfa61bef08ae5/tumblr_pcic4m6aJa1wedf40o1_1280.jpg)

Castiel tilted his head to the side, moaning softly when John mouthed against his bonding gland, as a large hand slipped down the front of his pants and thick fingers rubbed against his clit. His body jolted and his cunt clenched as slick started to flood his channel. “ _Please_.” It was practically sobbed as he rocked against Dean’s dad’s hand trying to seek more pleasure.

“Please what, little Omega?”

John’s voice was a rough, husky kind of sound as the scent of Alpha arousal flooded his senses and had Castiel trembling where he was pressed against the wall.

“Knot me, Alpha, _please_?”

He was going out of his mind, fuzzy from the scent of Alpha arousal and the lingering scent of Alpha Rut, as John’s fingers pressed inside his cunt and Castiel tried to grind down.

“Since you asked so sweetly.”

Castiel’s clothing ended up in a discarded trail on the way to the chair in the living room. John’s pants and underwear were shoved down around the Alpha’s ankles as he settled in his chair.

His mouth watered at the sight of the long, thick Alpha cock with a noticeable bump around the base.

Castiel’s cunt clenched causing slick to slide down his thighs as it leaked from his throbbing cunt. “Come on, little bitch. Show me how eager you are for an Alpha knot.” John’s eyes were practically glowing red, his cheeks flushed and his pupils blown wide as he stared at Castiel. “I _know_ how much you love being fucked full and caught on a knot.”

He squirmed and did his best not to reach down to press against his swollen clit.

Castiel moved to climb up onto John’s lap, straddling him and shifting up so one hand was braced on the older man’s shoulder. His other hand reached back, wrapped as best it could around that thick length, to guide John’s cock towards his empty cunt.

The fat head pushed against his opening as Castiel pushed down, the head popping inside and spreading him wide as he started to slide down the thick length. His mouth fell open, his cheeks flushed with pleasure and his eyes slid closed as the instincts inside of him that were _screaming_ calmed with each inch filling him up.

Large hands gripped his hips, holding him in place, before John fucked up into him with a hard, swift snap that had Castiel wailing. His head fell back and pleasure lit up inside of him was his fingers knotted in John’s shirt. “Ohhhhh.”

“That’s right, pretty little bitch. Doesn’t that feel good? Love having your cunt fucked full of an Alpha dick, don’t you?”

Castiel shakily jerked his head in a rapid nod. He really _did_ love it. He had presented in public where a group of Alphas had happily strapped him down and taken turns knotting his cunt until his belly had swelled. The whole time he’d moaned, whined and begged for more and more and more as the Alphas had excitedly given him exactly that.

He had taken most of the football team, the baseball team and the soccer team since then but Castiel preferred older, larger Alphas filling him. By this point he couldn’t remember how many had pushed into him and fucked until they knotted him.

Castiel hadn’t expected his friend’s dad to be home when he stopped by to grab a notebook he’d left. He really hadn’t expected John to catch his scent, pin him against the wall and cause him to soak through his pants with only a whiff of his scent. He certainly _wasn’t_ complaining about it either.

“Show me how much, little bitch. Show me how much you love having my dick buried inside that young, fertile cunt.”

Castiel’s fingers dug into John’s shirt, his legs shifted and he started moving. He fucked himself up and down on John’s cock, bouncing with increasing enthusiasm, as pleasure built inside of him. It had his heart racing, his breathing hitching and his body flushing with the perfect feeling of bliss.

His legs worked his body up and down as John’s cock fucked up into his slick soaked cunt, the wet sucking sound filled the air, as John’s breathing quickened and groans escaped the older man gripping him. He felt strong hands hold him tighter before John was actively fucking up into him, working himself closer and closer to the fat knot Castiel was practically salivating for.

“Faster.” John smacked a hand against Castiel’s thigh causing him to clench and jerk. He moved faster, moaning with each smack against his thigh as pain and pleasure surged through him. Castiel’s mouth fell open as he moaned and worked his legs faster, rocking and grinding down on John’s cock. “That’s it, little bitch. Show me how hungry you are for my knot. How greedy that young cunt is to be full.”

Castiel could feel his orgasm building and building the faster he moved, hips working rapidly, before John pulled him off. He was spun around, hands braced on the coffee table, before John slammed back into him and immediately started fucking into him viciously. He whimpered when John’s fingers dug into the flesh of his hips while the Alpha rutted roughly up against his cunt, grinding against him, until the Alpha’s growing knot pushed past the ring of muscle to settle inside his cunt.

He could feel it swelling up, fat and thick, as he came with a wail. Slick flooded his cunt, soaking John’s cock locked inside of him, as Castiel whimpered lowly. The inner muscles of his channel gripped John’s knot, repeatedly flexing, as his body started greedily milking the Alpha knot tying them together.

The hands on his hips moved, pulling him back, before Castiel found himself settled on John’s lap. His friend’s father pushed him forward a bit until the knot inside of him was pulling against his cunt and causing him to whine. That’s when a finger brushed against the taut skin of his tender cunt, teasingly pushing as though they were going to work in alongside the knot already stuffing him full.

Castiel released another whine before he was pulled back, legs resting on the outside of John’s so the Alpha could spread him wide open, as a hand rubbed absently against his belly.

Warm breath brushed against the shell of his ear as Castiel squirmed and whimpered, cunt aching, as John spoke. “You’d look perfect swollen with a pup.” The hand on his belly ventured down and started rubbing roughly against his sensitive clit causing Castiel to jerk, cunt clenching tightly, making John moan his clear approval. “I’d pin you down and fuck that sweet, ripe little cunt of yours until you were fat and round with my seed. Until I knew your womb was carrying _my_ pup and then I’d fuck you hours more to make sure.”

The instinct to be bred had Castiel moaning, the very thought of being fat and round with a pup had arousal surging inside of him.

“You like that, don’t you? Love the thought of being bred up and growing fat with a pup.”

Castiel nodded rapidly as his body jerked, bowing with a second orgasm, while John’s fingers worked his clit to the point that he was sobbing and oversensitive. He couldn’t keep track of anything as John kept touching him, grinding up against his cunt and whispering filthy breeding talk into his ear until his knot shrunk.

“Hmmm…I don’t have a plug but…” John shifted, Castiel still stuffed with his cock moaned, until the Alpha seemed to find something. “This should work.” He was shifted forward so his hands were braced on the coffee table. John slipped out leaving him sloppy and gaping. “Don’t worry.” Came when he whimpered, “I’ve got something to keep you full.”

It was cold and hard and thicker than the knot John had just fucked into him.

Castiel jerked as he groaned at the hard press against his tender, puffy cunt. Whatever it was pushed harder and harder against him until it popped inside pushing deeper before settling in and remaining there when John pulled back to admire his work.

It was _heavy_ and left Castiel feeling painfully stretched.

“What—?”

“Paperweight.” John sounded amused, “The one Sammy got for me on his trip.”

Castiel swallowed roughly at the realization of _what_ was buried in his cunt and currently applying pressure to his opening in a bid to slip back out. The large, thick and elongated paperweight had a jellyfish in it.

He was hauled up to his feet as John cleaned himself up with his discarded shirt, pulled his pants and underwear back up, before he tucked himself inside. Castiel’s legs were shaky where he stood, full of a large paperweight keeping John’s come trapped inside. The thought of what John had pushed into his cunt had arousal, unexpectedly, warming his body and flooding his cunt again.

“Do you know how big that paperweight is?” John asked as Castiel’s inner muscles clenched repeatedly around it and seemed to be pulling the paperweight deeper into his come slick cunt. “The box it came in said it was 6.5 inches tall and around 3 inches wide. All of that…it’s settled in that eager cunt. Keeping you open and ready for me to fuck again.”

Castiel moaned as John reached forward and rubbed against his clit, pressing just right and causing his legs to shake.

Twenty minutes later he had ended up in John’s room, arms spread out and tied to the headboard, with his legs spread wide to show off the sight of the glass paperweight filling his cunt. John had slipped a gag into his mouth and strapped a vibrator in place to press against his clit.

Castiel was lost to the feeling of full and the bright, burning pleasure of repeated orgasms as he jerked and yanked at his restraints while John worked at the desk in the master bedroom.

So lost to pleasure, Omega instincts sated and singing at being forced into absolute submission, he didn’t notice Dean step into the room to ask his father a question.

“ _Cas_?!”

Castiel blinked through the haze of pleasure to take in the shocked, horrified expression on his friend’s face. Dean’s eyes were taking in every single exposed inch of him, from the restraints and gag, to the spread of Castiel’s legs to show off his cunt and swollen clit.

“What did you want, son?”

John continued typing on his computer, only idly glancing over at Castiel, before looking at his son. Castiel squirmed, inner muscles rapidly flexing as he neared another orgasm, before he was _howling_ his pleasure into his gag.

The scent of Alpha arousal, _Dean’s_ , caught his attention but Castiel was far too focused on the pleasure his body was being forced into over and over again.

“Why…what are you doing to Cas?”

John sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I know you’re aware of how Omegas are free game to any interested Alpha after they have presented, Dean. They cover this in school. Castiel is a presented Omega. I fucked and knotted him downstairs, used Sam’s paperweight as a plug and brought him up here while I got some work done before I plan on fucking him again.”

Castiel swallowed at the casual display of Alpha confidence and the scent of John’s lingering arousal. It reminded him of the week before when he’d stopped by the Mayor’s house at his father’s request and was knotted in front of the old Alpha’s Deputy Mayor as they had talked funding.

“Now…what do you want?”

Dean swallowed, cheeks red and eyes unable to look at Castiel where he jerked and moaned and whimpered with too much pleasure. “Just wanted to see if you knew where Cas was…I saw his bag but he wasn’t in my room.”

“Well as you can see he’s in my bed and filling my room with the scent of Omega slick while he waits to be fucked again.”

Dean nodded, taking a step back, as Castiel tried to grind down against the paperweight filling him but John had thoroughly restrained him and Castiel was forced to take the pleasure the vibrator gave him.

It was madness.

“Go do your homework. Your friend is going to be busy for the next several hours.” He waved Dean away and turned back to his work in a clear sign of dismissal. Castiel groaned as his cunt clenched and more slick saturated his channel.

Dean looked back at him, Castiel couldn’t place the look on his friend’s face but if he could he would have known it was heartbroken longing, before Dean shut the door and Castiel was left to writhe in pleasure.

“That boy.” John shook his head, “I would be worried about him if I hadn’t caught him knotting the neighbor’s newly presented Omega son in their front yard on that young boy's birthday.” Now something like pride filled his voice, “He had that little Omega pinned and his dick sheathed in that fresh cunt within seconds of catching that new Omega scent. Fucked that Omega until he was whining and sobbing for it while the guests watched. I was worried his instincts might be fucked up but the second he caught that fresh scent he was all Alpha instinct.”

Castiel hadn’t heard about that but his mind couldn’t really focus on John’s story. He was only really registering pleasure and the scent of arousal.

“As soon as I finish this review I’ll fuck that cunt of yours.” John promised, voice rough and eyes practically glowing as they hungrily drank him in. “There really is nothing like a fresh Omega cunt.” The look he tossed at Castiel was full of knowing, “Don’t think I haven’t heard about how hungry you are for it. Alphas talk and I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve heard from Alphas who have enjoyed that cunt of yours.”

Castiel’s fingers curled and his eyes hooded as another orgasm built inside of him. He would be begging for John to fuck him if the gag wasn’t filling his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Some happy, slutty Omega Castiel. I'm sure a few of you might enjoy that kind of thing. Only time will tell. Omegas in this particular world are fair game once they've presented and _any_ interested Alpha can use them at their leisure. This one also had something a bit different when it came to object insertion. I'm curious to know what you thought of that.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
